Anything At All
by MoonlightPath666
Summary: A songfic to "Anything At All" By Colbie Caillat.About how Ginny felt about her break up with Harry in Half Blood prince. Kinda depressing but ,oh well.  PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


**I do not own Harry Potter or the song lyrics to "Anything At All" by Colbie Caillat.**

_I really love this song and i thought it fit Ginny perfectly. I don't think it's my best work but i like it._

* * *

><p><strong>I could tell by the tone of your voice that this isn't working out<strong>

**I can tell by the look in your eyes you've made up your mind**

**You haven't got a doubt**

_"_Ginny, listen..." Harry said very quietly as the buzz of conversation grew louder around them and people began to get to their feet, "I can't be involved with you anymore. We've got to stop seeing each other. We can't be together."__

I knew you would say that for awhile now. I just hoped that maybe it wouldn't happen. I thought about fighting you about this. Telling you that you were being stupid that I was already in danger for being a blood traitor but I could tell by the tone of your voice that you wouldn't care about what I would say, I could tell by the look in your green eyes that you have already made up your mind and there was nothing I could do so I just let it happen. I just let you walk away from me. I let you leave me behind.

I knew that the death of Dumbledore hit you hard and I knew you were breaking up with me because of some stupid noble reason. I understood it but that didn't mean I agreed with you about me not being safe if I was with you.

You haven't got a doubt though, so there's nothing I can do.

**I ****remember when I first saw you**

**I remember the way I felt and you're breaking me to pieces**

**And I don't know how I deal with this**

**But if I learned anything at all it was to always be true to yourself**

**And I know this isn't the end of this**

**and I will fall**

I walked around the black lake all alone not knowing what to do I wanted to cry, to scream but I felt too numb. I sat down on the floor and pulled my knees up holding them tight. I remembered the first time I saw Harry. We were at the platform nine and three quarters, he was so shy and polite. At first I didn't think it was him but then the Fred and George found out it was Harry Potter.

I couldn't believe it! I wanted to go look at him but mom didn't let me she said that he wasn't some zoo animal. I understand it now, Harry hates that he's famous for something that he doesn't even remember. But I didn't know that back them. I was, to my dismay, a bit obsessed with him. I thought I was in love with him, but just in love with the stories I heard about the brave Harry Potter that defeated You-Know-Who. I didn't know him at all but I thought was in love. It was silly really.

Then in my first year he saved me in the Chamber of Secrets. I was so ashamed of what I had done to all the muggleborns. I hated myself for trusting a diary. I felt like an idiot. I think that was when I actually fell in love with him. Not just Harry Potter the defeater of You-Know-Who, not the fairytales and stories I always heard when I was little but the real Harry. The shy Harry that was kind to everyone, the Harry thatwas loyal to his friend, the brave Harry that always put other people before himself even if he had to do something dangerous. The Harry that fought a Basilisk to save me just because I was his best friend's sister.

If I learned anything at all it was to always be true to yourself, to always fight for what you believe in, to always do the right thing no matter how tough it may be and that's what Harry is going to do, that was always one of the reasons why I always liked him so much. I know that this isn't the end of this because I've waited years for him to finally see me the way i see him and I'l keep on waiting because he's worth it. I know everything is going to go downhill from now on but no matter what I can't help loving him. Even if I fall, he's worth it all.

This won't be the end, i know he'll come to me. He has to.

**Have you ever watched the shadows fly across the midnight sky**

**I always used to watch the sunset**

**But it seems that I haven't got the time anymore**

**But if I learned anything at all it was to always be true to yourself**

**And I see what I can do now**

**I'm gonna try**

**I've been thinking for days**

**(For days)**

**I've been sleepless for nights**

**(For nights)**

**But it all came to me driving home**

**Crying my eyes out**

I get up from the ground and walk back to the castle alone. This is just the beginning.

I am going to do my best to help Harry, even if he doesn't want it. I'll do whatever i can.

From here on out everything is going to get worse but I'll never give in. No I'll never give up because one day Voldermort is going to pay for everything he has done and we'll be  
>able to live peacefully and happily. With no worries about the future. I have hope that one day i won't have to be afraid about what is going to happen to my family and my friends.<br>I know that not all of us can come out of this alive, I might even die fighting for what's right ,but it would be worth it.

I have to try.

**And if I learned anything at all it was to never give in**

**'Cause I see all my dreams laid out in front of me**

**And for once it doesn't seem so tough**

**No**

**It doesn't seem so tough**

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review <em>and tell me what you think! :)<em>**


End file.
